Cantar de un Corazón Olvidado
by Kurogami Uchiha
Summary: Un encuentro, innesperado, unirá a dos corazón lastimados, alejando de ellos la soledad que siempre los a aprisionado
1. Capítulo 1 Suaves Latidos

Bueno je ^ω^ al fin me e animado este será mi trágico intento de fic, ansioso espero que alguien lo consiga disfrutar al menos un poco uωu la pareja viene a ser, Itachi x Tayuya, sin mas aquí va.

Disclaimer : Todos los personajes e historias de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto

-Ignis Fatuus-

Fuego Fatuo del latín ignis fatuus pequeñas llamas flotantes danzando elegantemente al caer de la noche postulando la perdida de un ser (es) querido (os)

°Chapter 1: Suaves Latidos

-Molesta por los constantes rayos de luz, invadiendo su rostro, comenzó a parpadear lentamente, primero una, luego dos veces, hasta que sus ojos consiguieron adaptarse a la luz a su alrededor, confundida y extremadamente adolorida, trato de incorporarse levantando la mirada

-Al fin despiertas- escucho venir desde atrás de ella

-En un acto reflejo salto hacía atrás tomando una kunai de su porta kunais, pero al caer, su cuerpo se tambaleó quedando arrodillada, en un instante le inundó la sensacion de que iba a desfallecer por el tan inhumano dolor, cada centímetro de su ser gritaba de dolor, sentia miles de punzadas, el mundo no para de girar a su alrededor en un vaivén que la iba a enloquecer

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Inquirió nuevamente el desconocido

-Luego de un instante de silencio, volvió a replicar

-¿Cómo te llamas?, no me parece tener información de ti-

-Los segundos pasaban, despacio pero sin amainar, volviendose minutos, su cabeza seguia girando, no lograba articular palabra alguna, imagenes destellaban en su mente, sumamente borrosas, no lograba organizarlas

-Tus compañeros estan muertos, no encontre ningún signo de vida- sentencion el shinobi desconocido

"Sus compañeros" degustó la reciente noticia, y como de si un sueño se trátase sus recuerdos le atacaron

-Esa maldita rata- susurro levemente "Si no hubiera sido por la entrometida kunoichi de Sunagakure, habría dado muerte a esa inmunda rata"

-¿Quiero saber que cargaban?- Replico una vez más el shinobi

-En un arrebato de ira levando su rostro casi apunto de gritar -¿¡Quién diablos e-er-eres!?- ahogó sus palabras al encontrarse con ese par de ojos carmesí -Sasuk...e- en un leve susurro escapo de sus labios un nombre que no debio mencionar, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba acorralada contra un árbol, sus dos manos se encontraba aprisionadas por una de las manos del shinobi de capa negra y nubes rojas, mientras que su otra mano amenazaba con cortar su cuello en un corte limpio, sintiendo como el filo de la kunai empezaba a hacer presión contra su garganta

-¿Eres de Otogakure?- amenazó con una voz fría y tajante, la cuál perdio su cordialidad anterior, para ser remplazada por una gélida tonada sin rastro de emoción

-S-si- dijo levemente la kunoichi de Otogakure sintiéndose amenazada por esos profundos orbes carmesí

-Te lo repetiré una sola vez más ¿Qué cargaban?-

-Trago saliva, en un intendo de menguar el temor de el cual era presa

-Escoltabamos a U-uchiha Sasuke- dijo sin dejar de observar los ojos de su captor, su rostro sus facciones no revelaban nada, no conseguía entender el brusco cambio

-¿Él se encuentra bien?- espetó su captor

-Sí, el vino con nosotros por su propia voluntad-

-Al terminar su respuesta, logro percibir como mínimamente se relajaban las facciones de su captor, esto la extraño de sobre manera, puesto a que solo noto algún cambio cuando menciono el nombre del Uchiha "Seguramente será algun otro desquiciado en busca de sus oj-ojos"

-¡Sus ojos! ¡sus ojos! son igual que los tuyos- brinco de sorpresa al percatarse al fin de que el dojutso que tenía frente a ella era igual al del Uchiha que tanto anhelaba su maestro Orochimaru, pero eso no era posible, no podia ser, según palabras de su maestro, Sasuke era el último de su clan, nadie más portaba ese dojutso que tantos anhelaba

-¿Escoltaban has dicho? ¿Donde lo planeaban llevar?- interrogo nuevamente con un tétrico semblante inerte, carente de emoción

-Tayuya pese a estar absolutamente atemorizaba se negaba a contestar, su lealdad era inmensa a aquél que le dio poder para defender su propia vida, pese al dolor que sufrió tras los arduos y rigurosos experimentos de su maestro, el cumplió con aquello que una vez le prometio, le entregó el poder que tanto tiempo anhelo

-Flashback-

-Tiritando de dolor en el suelo de esa inhospita tierra que la vio nacer, siendo huerfanada desde que tenía uso de razón

Luego de tremenda golpiza que habia recibido por hurtar algo de lo que pudiera alimentarse y ser atrapada por unos simples vendedores, sintiendo que al fin moriría y conseguira algo de paz a su corta edad de 8 años, cuando por fin sentia que se aproximaba su último aliento, un hombre de tez blanquecina, con orbes afilados como los de una vivora y extrañas marcas, se acerco a ella en ese aislado callejon

-¿Deseas vivir, quieres poder, poder para vengarte de cada uno de tus agresores?- replico con una voz profunda

-Ven conmigo, sigueme y te daré lo que deseas, obedeceme y no tendras que volver a agachar tu cabeza ante nadie jamás, si esos es lo que anhelas se mi herramienta- Cuando finalizo de hablar observo como con alguna especie de chakra verde envolvió su cuerpo, sintiéndose aliviada, como lentamente el dolor se desvanecia, para dar lugar a una vitalidad que nunca creyó conocer

-Fin del Flashback-

-Aún estando atemorizada se negaba a dar más información de la que ya habia revelado, podría jamás haber tenido alguna pizca de respeto por sus compañeros, quizás como mucho un atisbo de temor hacia Kimimaro, pero nunca podría traicionar a Orochimaru-sama

-El silenció de su captor, se mantenía sin alteración alguna, aquello se sentía como un preaviso antes de su muerte, aquello no hacía más que calar cada vez más dentro de si, pero no por eso se dejaría vencer, si al menos podía manter a salvo a su maestro, de las fauces de este claro depredador

-Camina, vete de aquí, ahí junto a los troncos llasen tus compañeros de Otogakure- su captor le dedico estas palabras que la descolocaron en un parpadeó, no la iba a torturar, no la lastimaría hasta quebrar su voluntad

-¿Qué esperas? termina tu misión, asegurate de que el chico llegue sano a su destino- Cuando sus labios pronunciaron estas últimas palabras su cuerpo se deciso en un centenar de cuervos, que alzaron vuelo hasta perderse donde la mirada no alcanzaba a ver más, en lo más alejado de aquel desolado horizonte

-¿¡Qué rayos acaba de suceder!?- bufo iracuanda en rabia, mientras sentia como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, al no poder sentir más la mirada de su ex-captor, callo de rodillas, sintiendo aún un vestigio de la profunda mira en aquellos ojos carmesí, levemente comenso a recuperar el aliento, trato de analizar la situación, haciendo un gran esfuerzo recordo que lo último que sintió antes de despertar fue como miles de hoces de aire desgarraban su cuerpo, no conseguía entender como aun podia respirar, es más, no comprendía como seguía viva, sin más que fuertes dolores, se examino detenidamente solo para asegurarse de lo que ya tenía tiempo suponiendo, no habia ni un solo corte, ni ninguna herida al menos visible en su cuerpo "Me habra salvado ese extraño shinobi" trato de ignorar el extraño pensamiento que se habia anidado en ella, tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer, tenia que terminar su misión, comunicar a Lord Orochimaru del fallo de esta, y de ser necesario aceptar su inminente castigo

-Cuando por fin recupero algo de fuerzas, la noche estaba próxima a consumir toda fuente de luz, aún así apenas podia caminar, dirigiendose torpemente a sus compañeros, en rastro de algún atisbo de vida, no encontro más que cuerpos inertes, carentes de pulso alguno o calor al menos, sería mentir al decir que no sintió pena alguna al verlos en ese estado, aún al mismo Jirobo a quien tanto solia fastidiar por ser el más débil de todos, no podía creerlo, como un grupo de mocosos sin habilidades los habian dejado en tal estado decadente, como lograron alzarse con la victoria ante todo pronóstico, si tan solo esos estúpidos shinobis de Sunagakure no hubieran interferido, todo habría terminado muy distinto

-Espero hasta que su chakra se recuperase los suficiente para invocar a sus Doki, y con ellos cargo a sus compañeros camino a Otagakure, no sabia que iba a decirle a su maestro, como vería al rostro a Lord Orochimaru, luedo de semejante fallo, camino aún débil totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, para pronto ver como el sol empezaba a divisarse en el horizonte

-Llevaba ya casi un día entero caminado cuando por fin diviso la entrada de Otogakure

Bueno xD aquí estaría una escueta idea de lo que deseo realizar, ya para finalizar con el primer cap, espero con muchas ancias que al menos aun que sea a un solo lector, la historia le llegue a agradar


	2. Capítulo 2 Presagios de un Corazón Roto

°Chapter 2: Presagios de un corazón roto

Un presagio es un fenómeno que se cree que sirve para adivinar el futuro, y que a menudo hace referencia al advenimiento de un cambio. También es llamado augurio, como los realizados por los augures en la Antigua Roma.

-Sintiéndose decaída, presa de sus fallos, camino adentrándose en Otagakure, sin esperanza alguna camino por el inmenso laberinto que conocia a la perfección, tratando de idear una forma de enmendar su error, de ser necesario buscaría por cielo y tierra al Uchiha con tal de llenar las espectativas de su maestro, cuando por fin llego a estar frente a la puerta que la separaba de su maestro se mentalizo para ingresar, pero antes de tocar a la puerta, logro discernir una conversacion dentro de la habitación que le esperaba

-Kabuto, ya preparaste la habitación para nuestro invidado-

-Por supuesto que si Orochimaru-sama, Uchiha Sasuke esta esperando por ti en la habitación contigua a esta- comentó presentando cierto cinismo en su voz

-Y digame Orochimaru-sama, que haremos con los cuatro de las puertas, si es que alguno regresa- replicó con cierto gusto retorcido

-Si llegara a volver alguno desaste del que sea, ya no me sirven de nada, han cumplido su objetivo y gracias a ellos, estoy más cerca de poseer el sharingan, no tiene nada más porque vivir ahora-

-Escuchaste eso Tayuya- espetó Kabuto, mostrando una áspera y macabra sonrisa

-El cuerpo de la chica se heló por un instante, ya habían notado su presencia, y aquello que había escuchado no era para nada alentador, pero ella le demostraría a Lord Orochimaru, que aun tenía muchísima utilidad para él, que aun podría ser una herramienta que le sirviese más que él niñato Uchiha ese

-Ingresó a la habitación, con precaución en cada paso, y al estar frente a su maestro se arrodillo sin pensárselo ni un segundo

-Orochimaru-sama, lamento muchísimo haberle fallado, pero aún puedo serle de utilidad, permítame servirle! - expresó con temor aquellas palabras sin alzar la mirada

-Oh Tayuya, no lo entiendes, ya no te necesito, no me sirves de nada y no portas más siquiera el obsequió que te entregue- una risa se deslizó por el rostro de su amo

-Sintiendo como iba a ser desechada, intentó procesar las palabras de su amo, y era cierto, no lo había notado, pero ya no portaba más el sello de maldición en su cuello, en un vano intento de salvar su pellejo se dirigió a su maestro con esperanzas de ver en sus ojos, un rastro mínimo de algun deseo de conservarla

-Le juro maestro, que yo puedo serle útil, que yo realmente le puedo servir más que ese endeble mocos... - No alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando sintió un cálido liquido recorrer su mejilla para terminar goteando desde su barbilla al suelo, una shuriken había rozado su rostro, agachó su rostro anhelando el perdon de su amo, no queria volver a estar sola, no soportaría perder el hogar que después de tanto dolor logro conseguir

-No lo entiendes verdad- Río Kabuto ante la perpleja chica de cabellos rojizos

-Ustedes estaban destinados a morir, antes de terminar su misión, no fueron más que conejillos de indias para perfeccionar el sello de maldición, que albergaría el nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru-sama - comentó Kabuto con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos

-No sé como lograste liberarte del sello, pero ya no importa, nos has evitado tener que ir por ti- replico Kabuto sediento de sangre, para que ahora una shuriken se dirigiese al rostro de la aun confundida chica, que con un arduo esfuerzo, consiguió apartarce de su trayectoria, siendo levemente rosada, dejando en su cuerso un hilo de sangre

-Te agradezco que me trajieras los cadáveres de todos, aún puedo experimentar en ellos, solo falta añadir el tuyo a la pila- espetó Kabuto

-Tayuya sintió como su ya de por si lastimado corazón terminaba de quebrarse ante la traición de su amo y su mano derecha, y en un arrebato de deseperacion salió corriendo, escapando de ese lugar, tratando de salvar su patética vida, sin saber para que lo hacia, sin rumbo alguno, otra vez pérdida, otra vez sola, una pequeña y escurridiza lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo, amenzandola con derrumbarla si dejaba de correr, con todas sus fuerzas

-¿La debo seguir?- cuestionó Kabuto

-No será necesario, sin su flauta y el sello maldito, no es más que una kunoichi inútil, pronto morirá a manos de alguién más, en su lugar, vayamos a saludar a nuestro invitado especial- Comento Orochimaru con deseos casi apunto de explotar fuera de él.

-Tayuya corrió sin parar, saliendo de Otogakure, tan deprisa que ni ella misma podía creer, que había perdido a Kabuto y a su maestro "Su maestro, él, él la traicionó ¿porqué? ella no había hecho más que servirle con una lealtad indiscutible, había hecho cada cosa que se le pidió sin rechistar, incluso fue por ese mocoso Uchiha, un engreído chico que no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que sus ego le hacia creer que era, a quién si hubiese deseado en cualquier instante lo podría haber asesinado, pero aún así si su amo la habia cambiado a favor de ese mocoso, de ese débil niñato"

-Después de unos minutos sin cesar en su intento de huida su cuerpo comenzaba a amenazar con fallar en cualquier segundo, su estomago, gruñia hambriento, exigiendo cualquier cosa, sus pulmones no daban más, sintiendo como se escapaba el aire a cada segundo de su pulmones, como su mirada se difuminaba cada vez más, volviendose borrosa, pero aún así no pensaba parar, no queria morir, no aún, por más que sus piernas rogaran un descanso, anhelaba fervientemente escapar de la muerte, aún sin tener motivo alguno para vivir

-Cuando su estamina llego a su fin, y las fuerzas le abandonaron callo rendida en medio de un bosque que no conocía, perdiendo la consciencia en el instante en que su cabellera rojiza toco el húmedo pasto a sus pies.

-La pareja de shinobis que portaban aquellas distintivas capas negras con sus características nubes rojas, caminaban rumbo a Amegakure, para reunirse con su líder, en busca de la proxima misión, y reportar todo lo acontesido en los días pasados, cuando tuvieron que escapar de konohagakure sin haber capturado al nueve colas, por la intervención de uno de los legendarios Sannin de konoha

-Sabes que pudimos matarles a todo con simpleza, el nivel de esos Jōnin era patético, y aún ese famoso Sannin, no era más que una pequeña plaga, no entiendo porque hemos estado huyendo de nimiedades como esas- replico el peliazul, mostrando su feroz grupo de dientes con algo de rabia y risa al mismo tiempo

-Porque aún no es el momento, solo debíamos reunir información primero, el resto vendra después- respondio el Uchiha algo molesto por lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su compañero, pero sin presentar su molestia de ninguna manera, siempre manteniendo su rostro carente de expresión alguna

-Al cabo de unos minutos, intrigado por la pasada ausencia de su compañero, y motivado por averiguar más de él, Kisame decidio dar rienda a sus dudas

-Ahora si me diras ¿dónde fuiste el tiempo que nos separamos? Quiero decir no es normal que pierdas tantísimo chakra y te aparezcas ileso- comento el Hoshigaki

-Perpetuando el silencio característico de su propia personalidad, no hubo lugar a alguna respuesta del Uchiha, aún después de haber creado cierto intento de camaderia y lealtad, Kisame no conseguía que su compañero hablase con la soltura que le gustaría

-Salve a alguién- espetó el Uchiha,  
después de un tenue silencio

-Flashback-

-Luego de su huída junto a Kisame, al salir de Konohagakure, se vieron forzados a separarse momentaneamente, no es que le molestase realmente, el silenció y la paz reinaban cuando Kisame no instigaba con saber acerca de él, con la excusa de que con ello mejorarían su rendimiento en equipo, y la verdad no es que no confiará en su compañero, era más que hacia mucho se habia resignado a cargar cada uno de sus pecados y dolores, sin el sustendo de nadie, seria su expiación hasta el día en que muriese a manos de su pequeño otōto

-Caminando aún sumido unicamente en sus pensamientos, logro divisar a lo largo, lo que parecia ser un campo de batalla, con varios kilómetros de bosque devastado, por lo que parecía había sido un huracán, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la figura de un pequeña chica aplastada por los escombros, con un par paralelo de hilos de sangre saliendo e su boca, siempre le dolia ver las consecuencia de el oscuro mundo en el que los shinobis vivian, le aquejaba que ahora sufrirían todos aquellos que apreciaran a esa kunoichi, y motivado por su pena, se acerco a ella con ánimos de al menos darle un descanzo desente, cuando estuvo apundo de tomar de ella, sintió un pequeño pulso, un delicado y débil pulso en ella, se apresuro a quitar los escombros que la hacian prisionera, alejando cada tronco encima de ella, y aun sin ser un especialista en ello comenzo a aplicar ninjutso medico, recordar cada lectura, cada ápice y recuerdo de ninjutso medico que poseía, conforme lo aplicaba a la chica, consiguiendo así que esta se estabilizará

-Brindándole su compañia hasta que despertase, más que nada por asegurarse de que no le fuese a ocurrir nada, esperando así hasta que recuperase la conciencia

-Fin del Flashback-

-¿Salvaste a alguien, y tú de todos porque harías eso? Acaso no fuiste el ejecutor de una de las peores masacres conocidas- Bufo casi en burla el peliazul

-Tomándose su tiempo para responder, pero más que eso pensando en ello "Porque le había salvado" después de todo no era más que una kunoichi desconocida de una muy reciente aldea, no había motivo, no había actuado como su naturaleza analítica solia hacerlo actuar, aquello pudo haber sido inclusive una trampa, quizás solo el dolor que le inundaba por haber visto a su pequeño otōto después de tantísimo tiempo, lo había impulsado a cometer un acto sin pensar, pero ya no importaba, nunca volveria a ver a la chica, no era algo por lo cual preocuparse

-Ó al menos eso creía el pelinegro

-No lo sé, quizás solo lastima- revelo el Uchiha a su compañero

-¿Lástima? el asesino de su clan, el genio de su generación ¿Sintiendo lastima por un extraño? ¡Aja! eso si es algo de que reir- comento risueño el peliazul.

-Cuando habían recorrido unos cuánto kilometros en absoluto silencio, el cuerpo del Uchiha se desvaneció, dejando solo nuevamente al peliazul en su lugar

-Agh siempre hace lo mismo, maldita costumbre de desparecer sin motivo- bramó molesto el peliazul, siendo conciente de que al final siempre regresaba al cabo de unos días.

-El Uchiha alcanzo a sentir una presencia conocida en medio de su conversación junto a su compañero, después de haber avanzado lo suficiente, decidio esfumarse sin dejar posibilidad de ser rastreado por su compañero

-No podia ser, porque hacia eso, porque corría urgido, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, preocupado del estado que su sharingan le revelava de la kunoichi desconocida, con la que se habia encontrado hace unos pocos días, que diablos estaba haciendo, no tenía idea, no comprendía porque actuaba así, y sin perder de vista su objetivo freno en seco, erigiéndose frente a la chica, que llacia acurrucada en el pasto en medio de esos inmensos árboles

-No parecía estar herida, ni mucho menos, aunque su rostro denotava marcas muy pronunciadas de cansancio y deshidratación

-Aún confuso, acerca de lo que hacia, tomo a la chica del suelo, la cargo en sus brazos, a un pequeño claro que habia divisado camino hacia acá, al llegar la posó delicadamente contra la corteza del árbol más suave que encontró, para cubrirla con su capa, evitando el frío aire que avisaba la caída de la noche, al asegurar de que la chica estaba abrigada planeaba retirarse, pero antes de lograr irse se percató del como comenzaba a temblar por el frío la frágil criatura detrás de él y hizo algo que sabía era absurdo, y un riesgo, pero ignorado lo que su mente le decia,se dio media vuelta dispuesto a encender una fogata en ese claro, revelenadole su posición a cualquier posible enemigo que pudiese rondar las cercanías, cuando la chica seso de temblar, se dispuso a buscar algo con que alimentarla e ir por un poco de agua a un ahorroyo no muy lejos de ahí.

-Una cómoda Tayuya, ligeramente parpadeó, sintiendo un acogedor calor, se sentía desorientada, no recordaba bien como había llegado ahí, tenía la sensación de haber flotado entre los árboles, bostezo, sintiendo como su debilitado cuerpo agradecía el descanso forzoso que había tenido, cuando sus sentidos hicieron acto de presencia, brinco ligeramente al recordar que estaba escapando, para intregarse a su situación, consiguiendo ver la espalda de un hombre, sentado frente a ella, con una cacerola al fuego, meciendo delicadamente su contenido

-Veo que despertaste- replicó delicamente el joven frente a ella, dejando su rostro cubierto de una homogénea mezcla de sorpresa y confusión al conseguir ver el rostro de ese hombre otra vez...


	3. Capítulo 3 Reencuentros Destinados

° Capítulo 3: Reencuentros Destinados

El destino también es inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, la guía de la vida humana y la condición de ser adrede no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal

-¿Tú? - logro articular a medida de que se empezaba a calmar la peliroja

-No entendía como habia acabado encontrándose al shinobi que antaño lleno su cuerpo de temor, cuando se suponia que estaba huyendo de cualquier peligro que atentara contra su vida

-Tayuya desistió inmediatamente de la idea de escapar de ahí, su cuerpo aún tenía fatigado, se sentía muy pesado, solo conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, tanto tiempo como sin dormir beber, estar pensando en la energía, más tarde de la muerte de Otogakure, ese estado denigrante, frágil, patético, todo era culpa de Orochimaru, quién le había traicionado, le había tirado cuando ya no le servía más, cuando había encontrado un nuevo juego, eso hacía que la rabia, el odio a un corazón lastimado, por la traición del único en quien había confiado en esos seis años

-De forma instintiva, sin aviso previo y sin que ella lo controle demasiado, un patrón de rayas trivales, un adorno de su piel morena, una causa de esto, su sorpresa fue mucha porque ya no tenía ese maldito sello ¿Cuándo? primera etapa?

-El Uchiha estuvo admirando en silencio a la pequeña kunoichi, era realmente de escaza estatura, como mucho 1,48 cm, pero pese a que lo rasgó en ella despertaba algo en él que no logró descifrar, y aún con esa mirada color miel perdida viendo las las llamas, sus espesas pestañas que no tienen más que hacer la feminidad en cada una de sus facciones, solo consiguiendo las más recientes, aún más que los que están tan profundamente quemados. morena piel de la joven kunoichi otra vez

-¿Estás mejor ya? - comentó el pelinegro, con una voz tersa y calmada

-Sin responder la misma Tayuya noto, como las marcas se desvanecía al sentirse calmada por la voz de su acompañante

-¡No es tu problema si estoy bien! - bufo molesta a la pregunta del pelícano, su garganta con la palabra que articulaba por la deshidratación que estaba pedeciendo, pero sentía la rabia y la impotencia pues, sus habilidades sensoriales, le permitía saber que tan justo estaba del shinobi frente a ella

-Ten, bebe esto- Ignorando el bramido de rabia de la chica, el pelinegro le acerco un vaso, de cerámico bastante rudimentario, que dejaba degustar un aroma exquiso a té verde

-Un ligero sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la chica, ¿quién pese a su actitud ?, ¿qué quieres creer ?, pero no hay nadie que lo sepa, o al menos eso es lo que creía

-De mala gana, sin cruzar mirados con el pelinegro, tomó el brebaje que le ofrecieron, cuando aquél gusto, llego al final a su olfato, la joven empezo a sentir como su boca se volvía agua, por el anhelo de beber aquello, y sin soplarlo, solo verificar su temperatura, trago de golpe la bebida entera, para sorpresa de ella, no se quemó producto de su imprudencia, al contrario de lo que creía, su té en su punto exacto, logrando calmar la sed que aquejaba su garganta

-¿Deseas un poco más? - Inquirió el pelinegro de forma caballerosa, solo consiguiendo enfadar más a la pelirroja, no entendía nada, no sabía porque estaba allí, no sabia como él estaba allí, no entendía porque el shinobi que habia amenazado su vida hace excasos días, se encuentra frente a ella siendo cordial y atento, cuidando de ella y lo que enfadaba aun más, era el estar resguardado del frío aire de la noche, por el manto de aquel shinobi

-Examinando el patrón de nubes que este poseía, se esforzó por recordar algo, de los documentos de ese que una vez fue su maestro, fallando, puesto que por más que trátase no logró averiguar dónde se podía provenir aquel Shinobi que le estaba cuidando

Resignada a no conseguir más información, del origen de su acompañante, respiró hondo, para aceptar la sugerencia del pelíngro, acercandole así el vaso

-El chico, toma la jarra, rellenando esta nueva, sin perder de vista a la chica

-¿Te gustarían un cuenco con sopa? - comentó el pelinegro, mientras entregaba el brebaje a la pelirroja, quién le observaba con evidente desconfianza

-¿Porqué estás aquí? - cuestionó la peliroja, dependiendo de la respuesta, sabría si corría peligro

-La brisa golpeaba el rostro de ambos, meciendo sus cabellos sin ritmo aparente, enfriando ese par de mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas que se escondían de los ojos curiosos en el manto de la noche, apenas visibles por las llamas de las llamas

-La peliroja se tensaba con cada instante en la que aquellos oscuros ojos que observaban detenidamente, pero sin dar un gesto de respuesta a su pregunta

-Cuando por fin, parecía que respondía, los labios finos del pelinegro volvían a sellarse, dejando paso a la incertidumbre de la peliroja, quien no hacia más que se tira con ese silencio inoportuno

-¿Díme, Sasuke llego a su destino? - comentó el pelinegro, ignorando totalmente la pregunta de la joven kunoichi

-¿Porqué te interesa tanto ese chico? - Especto claramente molesta la peliroja, al igual que ignoraban su molestia

-Él es alguién especial- y si que lo era, pero no es un tema para hablar con una completa extraña, al menos eso quería creer

-Yo no lo creó, si me preguntas con bastante poco, de no ser por sus ojos, que el maestro con los ojos abiertos respondió a la superioridad de la joven, al igual que a los demás

-Es más, podría haber sido derrotado en cualquier momento- bramo con claro ego la peliroja, segura de lo que decía

-Lo más probable-espetó el pelinegro con una decepción en su mirada

-Le aproximó el cuenco con una sola tibia a la chica, ignorando si lo deseaba o no, al final de cuentas la chica estaba débil, y él pronto tenía que irse

-La chica aún con la cabeza irritada, tomó el cuenco y comenzó a probarlo, en el efecto estaba delicioso, o quizás era solo el tiempo que llevaba sin comer, pero saboreó cada bocado, degustando hasta el más sabroso de sus sabores

-¿Tú tienes los mismos ojos no? - Cuestionó la peli con la intención de conversar, quizás así distraería su mente, pues no necesitó recordar el dolor que calaba en ella cada vez que recordaba la traición de su ex maestro

-Si, en efecto, poseo ojos parecidos a los del chico, especialmente el pelinegro, observando detenidamente la reacción de la chica

-¿Entonces porqué es especial el chico ese para ti? - replico la peliroja motivado por la curiosidad, pues por más trátase de preguntas que la calidad en el menor de los Uchiha, sus ojos eran bastante comunes, ni siquiera con su dojutsu ocular , la superaba a ella en el arte del genjutso

El silenció volvio a hacer la presencia en medio de ellos, la quietud se volvio a anidar, sin permitir que siquiera el susurro de las aves o el bramar de los grillos, a lo lejos solo se lograba dicernir el calmado flujo del arroyo no muy lejos de ahi

-En un instante las pupilas del pelinegro se volvieron rojas y un caleidoscopio empezo a girar velozmente en todo su iris, esto al otro a la chica pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando ya estaba en un distrito muy poblado, que no conseguía reconocer, no tenia ni idea de dónde había sido ese chico que le hacia compañia hasta hace excasos segundos

-Una lluvia de imágenes, invadía su mente, sin darle cuartel, hasta que el aire volvía a ella y la miraba con el pelinegro observando fijamente

-Tú masacraste a su clan- susurro la kunoichi haciendo referencia al menor de los Uchiha

-¿Porqué, porqué matarías a tu familia, a tu sangre? - Espetó asustada la peliroja, pensó que ella podría acabar igual

-Por amor-sentenció a alguien joven, sin saber porque le enseñaba todo esto, porque la abría sus pecados más oscuros a una jovencita que no conocía, no entendía porque sentia caldeada apoderarse de su pecho, con verla, solo con mirarla detenidamente sentía un sensación que le causaba nostalgia, era como una Izumi otra vez, no, eso no era así, se sintió aún más fuerte que eso

-Y bien dicen que una vez que se Uchiha se enamora, que realmente se enamora amará para siempre aún si este no sabe que esta enamorado

-La peliroja lo observó, no tanto por la respuesta como por la respuesta "por amor" porque eso fue terrible por amor, cuando logro por fin ordenar cada una de esas visiones entendió que en el corazón de ese shinobi, no había más que culpa , por qué que tuvo que realizar, por su aldea, por su sueño, por el bien de la paz

-¿Porqué me enseñaste esto a mí? - cuestionó la peliroja algo más tranquila, pues no sintió el mismo miedo que cuando vio la primera vez, pese a que no se lo volvió a revelar, después de haber visto un pedazo de su vida, supo que ese hombre podría portar de todo menos maldad, él no ... no era como Orochimaru ... No se parecía a que un hombre había confiado su corazón ciegamente

-No lo sé, respondió decaído, porque se confundió acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía porque, así como la generación caliza y nostalgia, aquella diminuta kunoichi frente a él

-Tayuya aún confundida con la respuesta que había obtenido, divago en su mente sobre qué debía hacer ahora, ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar, ni tenía a nadie con quien volver, la idea del destino cruzó su mente a vertiginosas velocidades

-Porqué lo volvía a encontrar, porqué la volvía a salvar, quizás había encontrado su lugar de estar, quizás sólo quizás, su destino era por motivos desconocidos, un hombre frente a ella ...

N / D: Ammm bueno hola otra vez, seguro igual que yo pienso que esto es terrible, la verdad no tengo ni idea que estoy haciendo xD tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza pero no consigo organizarlas, en fin, realmente agradezco a Quién se ha tomado el tiempo de leer y esperar para mejorar hasta que sea al menos algo decente


	4. Capítulo 4 Almas Gemelas

°Chapter 4: Almas Gemelas

Alma gemela es una persona con la que sientes una afinidad y empatía profunda, especialmente en un sentido amoroso. El concepto del alma gemela nace debido a la búsqueda incesante del hombre de algo o alguien que llenase el vacío que ha sentido desde tiempos inmemoriales

-Aun desconcertada en sus propios pensamientos, la peliroja confundida, logro apreciar como su hasta ahora acompañante se preparaba para partir

-¿¡A donde vas!?- replico la peliroja dejando ver un deje de desesperacion en su voz

-Debo seguir, aún tengo asuntos por cumplir- comento el pelinegro sin siquiera volverla a ver

-Siendo inconsciente de porque dijo aquello de forma tan efusiva, la peliroja trataba de decidir que hacer, no sabía como seguir, no estaba segura de que rumbo tomar, y por absurdo que sonará aquello, no quería que la compañía de aquel chico concluyera ahí

-Te pudo ayudar, soy más fuerte de lo que crees- bufo desafiante, trantando de esconder que lo que aquejaba su espíritu, era la idea de regresar a aquella soledad de la que tanto trato de escapar, aun pese a ello no quería aceptar su debilidad, se mentía a si misma diciéndose que tan solo era porque estaba en deuda con él pelinegro

-¿Me puedes ayudar, dices?- comento el pelinegro

-¿Y porqué me querrías ayudar?- cuestione el Uchiha sin darle un instante para responder a aquella kunoichi desorientada

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento por la comida- espetó la peliroja, siendo evidente, que aquello no era más que una excusa

-Pensé que me odiabas- comentó algo burlista el Uchiha

-Fui yo quien te retuvo en tu anterior misión, además pronto tendras que volver a tu aldea- comento el pelinegro, intrigado de saber el porque se había ofrecido a seguirle de esa manera

-Mis habilidades te serviran, en cualquiera que sea tu objetivo, además... - la peliroja callo aquella frase, sentía que seria una vergüenza, más que un motivo para que él la tomase como compañera

-Soy un ninja renegado ahora- susurro débilmente la peliroja

-Me traicionaron aquellos en los que confiaba- espetó cabizbaja la peliroja

-¿Te traicionaron, qué quieres decir?- comento algo confundido el Uchiha

-¡Eso acaso importa!- bramó furiosa la peliroja, para tomar una kunai y trazar una raya profunda en su protector, dejando salir su sufrimiento acumulado

-No tengo a donde ir, eso era lo que querías oír- grito la peliroja desperada, mientras diminutas perlas surcaban sus mejillas para desaparecer en la tierra a sus pies

-No quier estar más sola, no quiero ser abandonada, ya no quiero sufrir más- sosollo entre lágrimas la joven kunoichi, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más

-La calma se hizo presente en medio de las siluetas que adornaba el claro, solo visibles por las excasas brasas de lo que alguna vez fue una brillante fogata, solo para dar paso al arruyo del arroyo no muy lejos de ahí, y en la penumbra que los cubria apenas siendo apreciable el llanto de aquel corazón roto, que ansiaba con fuerzas pertenecer a algun lugar, que deseaba más que nada un ápice de felicedad, que tan solo añoraba que alguien le quisiese, solo alguien que no esperase más de ella, más de lo que creía que podia dar.

-Descansaremos hasta el alba, prepárate para salir a las primeras señales del sol- sentenció el pelinegro con su mirada absorta en el amplió panorama de aquel cielo estrellado frente a él

-La peliroja, subió la mirada cristalina, observando perpleja al shinobi frente a ella, él le acababa de decir que aceptaría su compañia, eso era así no, esas fueron sus palabras no, no estando segura de si aquello no era solo una ilusión que creó ella misma con sus deseos, de si aquello no era otra más de sus propias mentiras, no fue si no hasta que el pelinegro se acercó a paso lento a ella, y estando frente a ella, se puso de cuclillas para entregarle algo

-Tomá, te hará falta si piensas acompañarme- espetó el pelinegro, acecando a ella, su fluta demoníaca, que había dado por pérdida luego de que la partiesen en su batalla con aquellos genin

-El Uchiha, retomo su postura, en dirección a las ya casi extintas brasas, para poner en ella una cacerola con agua, creando temblores en ella al depositar algunas hojas de té, observando como de las hojas destilaba la escencia mezclándose uniformemente con el agua, desprendiendo ese exquisito aroma

-Beberemos esto, y te iras a descansar, yo montaré guardia, y partieremos apenas lo dicte- espetó el pelinegro, sin dar espacio para queja alguna

-La joven kunoichi asintió, sin creer del todo en aquellas palabras, pues quien le podria asegurar de que no se trataba de otro engaño y aquel joven se iría apenas ella callese dormida

-Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? - cuestionó el pelinegro, manteniendo ese semblante, siempre inerte, siempre liso, sin rastro de nada

-¿Ah?- Apenas logro gesticular aquel monosílabos, pues la peliroja aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-Tu nombre ¿cuál es?- replicó sereno el pelinegro

-Mi nombre, mi nombre, eeeeeh!?, no te lo e dicho aún!- comento sonrojandose ligeramente, pues se había visto impulsada casi a pedirle que no la dejase sola, y no se habia percatado de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su acompañante, y él, él aún no sabía el suyo, el rubor se hizo aún más notorio en ella al darse cuenta de la despistada y descarada que había sido

-Si, tu nombre ¿cuál es?- cuestionó una tercera vez, ya algo cansado el pelinegro, pero escondiendo en la sombra nocturna, un esbozó de sonrisa que quizo infiltrarse en su mascara de frialdad, al pensar que aquél gesto de la peliroja, había sido tierno, y admitiendo para sus adentros que aquel sutil rubor, le adornaba de forma bella

\- S-soy Ta-Tayuya... - dijo un poco enervada por su torpesa, no quería que aquel hombre pensase que ella era torpe, pero y porqué? no se supone que daría igual, lo que pensase de ella un desconocido

-Tayuya- degustó en sus labios, el nombre de la peliroja, sin observar lo que su voz habia causado en ella, ese ligero despiste, fue bien recibido por la peliroja, pues su cuerpo se erizo involuntariamente, al escucharlo decir su nombre, aquello no tenía sentido, la chica no lograba entender que pasaba y porque él causaba aquellas reacciones en ella, siendo que siempre fue una mujer fuerte, ruda y bastante decidida, sin olvidar mencionar que ni siquiera su maestro habia conseguido ese tipo de reacciones involuntarias en ella

-Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?- bramó, tratando de mostrarse dura, como si aquello no le importase, aunque por absurdo que sonase aquello, en ese instante se estaba devanando la cabeza, por averiguar todo lo que pudiese de aquel que era su acompañante

-Uchiha Itachi- espetó el joven sin mucho interés en ello, pues aquella platica se estaba volviendo algo simple y monótona, Y a pesar de aquello en su interior no quería que acabase, como tampoco quería aburrir a aquella chica con algun pensamiento complejo o charla extraña, ignorando aquellos pensamientos, volvio su atención al sonido del hervir del agua, en la cacerola que habia empezado a brillar levemente por el calor que la habia cubierto, tomando de ella aquella infusión para servirla lentamente en dos vaso de cerámica, soplando delicadamente la superficie del que sería entregado a la chica

-Toma, bébelo y descansa, no queda mucho para el alba, y tendrás que seguirme, te recomiendo reponer un poco tus energías- musitó apenas audible el pelinegro, para posar el vaso a excaso centrimetros de la chica y retirarse al árbol detrás de ella, en busca de una mejor posición donde montar guardia

\- "Itachi" pensó la chica, es un lindo nombre, volviendo a ella el rubor que había dado por perdido, tomando de prisa la infusión, buscando sacar de su mente esas extrañas ideas

-Al cabo de unos minutos, recompuesta por el brebaje, sus párpados empezaron a ceder, avisando claramente que el sueño estaba por dominarle y pronto sería esclava de morfeo, temíendo así que al despertar el pelinegro ya no estuviese, y pese a ello, una vez más confio en las palabras de alguién, entregándose a aquel agotamiento que no daba señal de mellar, callendo en un profundo sueño que fue avisado por un delicado suspiro... -itachi-

(N/A: bueno, aquí otro cap más, me quedo bastante corto, pero es que no sabía muy bien como continuar ,aun así espero que cualquiera que lo lea consiga disfrutarlo un poco al menos je òωó)


End file.
